Trials by Fire: a fiends redemption
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: s Cursed Flame challenge response. Fiendfyre has a bad rep as a dark evil force of destruction. What if it had a reason to be so dark and angry when it was misused by so many? Summoned forth by the only rightful caster when his life was in mortal peril the devouring flames came to his aid and whisked him to safety. Armed with a partner he makes his future anew.


**Plot:**

At the dawn of its conception, the Peverell Line created a guardian spirit to protect its descendants. Simple fire, imbued with magic and given sentience. The name of this guardian? Fiendfyre; so called as it burned any who would seek to do them harm. Over the years, wizards who were not of the family attempted to cast it, only to lose control of the angry spirit, until it became renowned as an evil and destructive force. That is, until a terrible threat forces the spirit, in its true form, out of the core of the last direct descendant; Harry Potter. Now, with a sentient fire that feeds on magic and obeys his every whim to protect him, a very different Harry arrives in the Wizarding World. A Harry who is prepared to destroy everything to save Magic itself from destruction...

 **Rules:**

Dark, but Grey/Amoral Harry; That is to say that he is aligned towards Dark magic and DADA, but Generally doesn't care about anything except cleaning up the Wizarding World.

Harry MUST work for himself.

Ron, at some point, turns his back on Harry due to his "Evil Tendencies", and become a bully

Harry MUST meet the spirit at some point OUTSIDE school; holidays, or pre-Hogwarts

The spirit saves Harry's life from a fatal incident

Soon after meeting the Spirit, Harry has all of his Gringotts accounts opened, and inherits the Peverell Grimoire

At some point, the Ministry MUST fall

Dumbledore is a manipulative old cad, but his reasons are understandable

Harry meets Tonks BEFORE canon, i.e: Before year five, and befriends her

Harry recruits the Marauders into the cause

At some point, Harry must launch a full scale attack at Dumbledore and his forces

Any pairing is fine, EXCEPT Harmony, although a close friendship is encouraged

Any house is acceptable, EXCEPT Ravenclaw, the reason why is up to you.

Harry MUST complete what the three Brothers started and become the Master Of Death.

And finally, Harry MUST be friends with the spirit.

 **Guidelines:**

The spirit finds Harry to be Endearingly Stupid, and teases him for it

The constant years of misuse have left the spirit without some of its memories

Harry meets the spirit pre-Hogwarts, i.e, somewhere between 6-9

Harry was abused

The spirit is female

Fiendfyre can be used to manipulate nature, e.g, Giant Lava Titans, Steam creatures, or even wooden golems that shoot fire, (like that one Cyberman from Time Of The Doctor), (I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THIS ONE)

Harry gains a rather dry sense of humour

Harry is unafraid to use the unforgivables

Harry finds sick enjoyment in killing Ron

Harry becomes somewhat of a brother to Hermione

 **Forbidden:**

Light aligned Harry

Harry rejects the spirit

Harry befriends Ron

Ravenclaw!Harry

Harry dislikes Tonks

Harry sides with Dumbledore

The Marauders side with Dumbledore

Harry refuses to kill

Harry sides with anyone, (i.e, he must become his own side, which supports neither Light, Dark, Purebloods or Muggleborns; just Magic)

Hermione betrays Harry

Harry gives up

* * *

Pain. A sensation of discomfort and hurt usually associated with accidents. To many its a minor incovenience on occasion but to one little boy it was a constant companion. In a quaint home one Privet Drive if one were to peek inside house number four their eyes would be opened to a horror show. A little boy no more than seven being used and abused like a slave. If that wasn't enough the near skeletal thin frame would break even the coldest of hearts.

"BOY! I TOLD YOU TO HURRY UP WITH THAT BACON! DO YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED AGAIN FREAK?!"

The boy in question flinched as panic colored his near paper white skin. A quick check of the bacon in the cast iron pan saw that it was just the way his relatives liked it before he hurried over to the table, wincing as the hot grease burned his skin but making no sound of pain. Grease burns were nothing compared to his uncle closed fist beating on him til he hacked up blood bile and water the last time he didn't meet his uncles unrighteously high expectations. "H-heres the bacon Uncle Vernon" he said with the faintest of stutters as he dished out the more than unhealthy servings of food to the three seated at the table. His cousin Dudley, the ghastly pig that aspired to become an actual whale he personally thought but kept to himself, sneered at him as he gave the remainder of the bacon to over after giving his aunt Petunia her share of precisely two pieces cooked just slightly extra crispier than her husband and son. A grunt from his aunt was the only cue he needed as he quickly scurried to clean the pan, bowls and utensils used to make them breakfast. If he was lucky they would be merciful and not... A dark snort roared in head cutting off the thought. The Dursleys showing him mercy was about as likely as Vernon admitting to Petunia he was a fairy, whatever that was. His uncle raved about 'fairy' this and 'fairy' that ruining good upstanding family values & destroying the family unit. While he scrubbed at the pan to get all the grease and fat off he felt the crack before the shattering reached his ears and he fell to the floor with blood streaming down the side of his head.

The minutes that followed were a blur of pain and feeling like he couldn't breathe until he felt it. Heat unlike any other emerging from his body. Controlled heat he didn't mind but this heat, it was wild and uncontrolled. If he could pin an emotion to the fire he would say it was mad, no enraged like his uncle usually was with him.

A monstrous snake of fire glared dangerously as it hissed at the three humans. "You will not touch the master again or you will die!" it hissed baring its fangs.

Harry backed away from the fire snake deathly afraid. Weird things happened around him but never anything like this. He didn't care who saw him or where he ended up, even the 'funny farm' that uncle Vernon said he often should have been dumped at, but he needed to get away and get away fast. The roars of anger from Vernon cursing him reached his ears but even that did not stop him as pulled his body back towards the door going out to the backyard. The horror in his eyes only grew as he saw the snake attack his relatives. If he had the actual contents of a meal in him he was certain it would be ejected from him at the moment as the jaws unhinged and seemed to swallow Vernon whole and the sheer wails of soul freezing agony pierced the air. It took only moments for the snake to spit out a charred skeleton before its hateful gaze turned to Petunia and Dudley who were paralayzed with fear.

"Who else wishes to attack my master?!" the fire snake hissed dangerously. It was almost disappointed the humans fainted in shock and fear, the miniature whale even peed itself, before it turned its head toward the terrified seven year old. Its gaze softened seeing just how terrified he was and slithered over leaving a scorched trail on the tile floor. "You have nothing to fear of me my master" it hissed, the anger disappearing letting the distinctly feminine tone be heard. "I am here only to protect you. For it to have taken this long I must beg your forgiveness."

Harry watched the fiery snake bow its head like it felt shame. He was still scared out of his right mind but something about the feminine voice that escaped the fire born snake seemed...familiar and genuinely sorrowful for a reason he couldn't understand. Against all logic and reason his hand reached out toward the snake. "I... I forgive y-you" he said with the same stutter from earlier. He couldn't explain why his body was doing it but he braced himself for the worst burns of his life as his hand touched the fiery creature. Instead of feeling agony erupt from the point of contact he felt a tickle of something gentle and soothing wash across his skin. Before his very eyes the grease burns healed in a flash and a wooziness encompassed his person. When the sensation passed he stood and nearly jumped out of his skin. Before where a nearly skeletal seven year old had stood was now a picture of athletically and healthily muscled for his age group seven year old. He did frown though as the world seemed fuzzy though and removed his glasses. Seeing in perfect clarity knocked Harry back on his butt in shock.

"You have nothing to fear of my flames master. They will not harm you or yours" the snake hissed as its head lifted. The fire that made up its eyes noted the change in her little master right away and gained a thoughtful look. She technically had no magic of her own to speak of, no magic of her own besides the magic that gave her sentience anyways, and had to rely upon her casters magic to give her form so how had her master healed from looking like he was on deaths doorstep to fully healthy just from touching her? "I know you must have questions but this nest is not the appropriate place to ask them. Grab onto me and I'll bring us somewhere its safer to do so."

Harry didn't even think as he did as the fire snake asked. He figured he had to be dreaming. He must still be sleeping in the black out from last nights beating. Yeah that was it, it was the only explanation for something as fantastical and outrageous could happen at all. His thoughts cut off as he felt like he was being tugged through the front doors mail slot before a pop reached his ears.

The snake frowned as she forced herself to remember her previous masters use of magic. Her current masters tether was not that strong but it was just enough to bring them to her old masters mansion. "Welcome to your new home master." There was a noticeable strain on the voice almost like a panting as the snake collapsed on the ground flat.

Harry looked at the snake and knelt down feeling a worry for it. Even if this was all a dream this fiery creature showed more care for him in five minutes than the Dursleys did in seven years. His hands hefted the head carefully onto his lap and ran his hand across the snakes 'scales'. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Your magic is weak right now master. It was...more draining than I had thought it would be to bring you back to the nest of your kin" the snake hissed though this hiss was almost one of content as Harrys hand ran across her fiery scales. "What is your name little master and where are your parents? Those humans were not them, they had no magic at all."

Harrys eyes gained a sadness and he seemed to draw into himself a bit at the question. "I never met my parents. They died when I was a baby. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon, the one you ate & spit out his bones, said they were drunks. They said they died in a car accident and my mother was a nothing but a two pound whore...whaever that is; they said that they never loved me..."

The snake hissed in anger hearing the pain and heartache in her masters voice. No hatchling deserved to be told their parents never loved them! The serpentine pupils narrowed to slits as she used a very slight amount of magic to peek into his memories where the earliest ones would be found. "They lied to you little master" she hissed in a gentle tone. "I cannot show you now with your magic being weak but there are memories in your mind that show your parents loved you very much. They gave up their very lives to protect you from a bad man."

Harry didn't want to get his hopes up but he was still thinking this was all a dream. "Magic isn't real... This all just my black out dream from being beaten last night. Nice dream though..." he said sighing.

The snake hissed and bit Harrys hand a little. While he would feel the pressure and a little sting her flames would not burn or break the skin. "Magic is very real and you are very much awake master" she hissed. "If that bite doesn't convince you then pinch yourself. Isn't that one of the things you humans do to ensure your consciousness?" she asked with an exasperated head shake.

Harry glared at the snake and took his hand back after a surprised, and completely unmanly & undignified, yelp tore out of his mouth in shock. "That was completely..." His eyes widened as he looked down to his hand where it was a little red like it had been squeezed or bitten lightly. "I'm not really dreaming am I? I'm actually free of them?" he asked in a small hopeful voice. "He..hes really gone?"

The snake nodded her head and lifted her head up rub it against his cheek letting the cool flames tickle his skin and ear. "Yes you are my master. I will not allow those disgraceful humans near you any longer. No more harm will come unto you with my presence now protecting you" she hissed, a kind protective and borderline motherly tone coloring her words. Her master had never had a true parental figure to look up to and if she could be it or even a protective sibling if it was what he wanted for what was left of his formative years she would gladly fill in that role to help guide him. "He is gone, you are free and magic is very real my master. You are a long lost son of very powerful mages. In time you will be able to do things you only ever dreamed of. But not yet, you must train and you must learn" she hissed as her fiery body shrunk in size and coiled around his shoulders lightly as her head continued to rub against his cheek. "So tell me master, what is your name?"

Harry needed a moment to let it all settle in his head before his eyes widened as the large fire snake shrunk and wrapped around him like a scarf. "My primary teacher said my name was Harry Potter. Or at least she was pretty sure it seemed to be since roll call went and everyone looked at me expecting me to respond when it was the last one called & everyone else replied to their names. Before that Uncle Vernon and the others always called me freak, boy or abomination" he said with a scowl. The dangerous hissing made him flinch involuntarily, something his mind noted the snake noticed as well since it immediately stopped. "But thats not important now that I'm free right?" he asked offering a hand up as he scratched under the snakes chin lightly.

"I would say so. Your parents did name you Harry Potter so your teacher was right" the snake said nodding her head. "But why would you say it does not matter?"

"Well if I'm some super powerful wizard type guy" Harry ignored the amused laugh that escaped the snake "then I need a really powerful name right? Harry sounds really plain and boring and not powerful at all." He picked the snake up from around his shoulders and uncoiled her so she was sat on his hands. "What is the name of my family that you were able to find me?" he asked.

"Peverell. Three brothers who were rumored to have conquered the very angel of Death itself in a feat of wits that claimed the lives of many before them. They were given one gift each by Death but I cannot remember what they are. Too many people who are not of your blood have summoned me and it has caused me rage. It is with shame I must confess my memory is shaky and scattered in places."

Harry nodded his head slightly and bit his lip in thought. Three brothers were the center of this family and they conquered Death itself or so it was claimed? "I got it" he said with a childish like grin.

The snake cocked its head. "Got what master?" she asked curiously.

"If we have to do something official we use the name my parents gave me, out of respect you know? But otherwise I think I'd prefer something a little more anonymous. Harry Potter drags up too many bad memories" he said with disgust and rage showing in his eyes.

The snakes head cocked the other way now certainly more curious. "What name would you like me to use master?" she asked.

"Raven, Raven Peverell" Harry said as he began to walk up to the mansion doors. "And just what do I call you? You must have a name."

"Your kin from the beginning called me Fiendfyre."

Harry scowled at that and shook his head. "That will not do. You seek to protect me, a fiend does not protect but rather destroy for the sake of destruction and nothing else." His brow furrowed in thought trying to think of a name for the living fire snake. His mind flashed back momentarily to one of the kids in his primary class talking about this movie she saw about magic and Greece. "You said I can use magic right?"

The snake nodded its head.

"And you are living because of some sort of magic right?"

The snake nodded again.

"And you're a girl right? I mean you sound like one at least but tell me if I'm wrong."

The snakes face furrowed in thought as Harry grabbed the door handle. "Maybe? My memory is shaky master like I have said. I do not know if I have been a girl always or if the magic that was used to give me life changes me for every Peverell I protect. I am sorry if this is troublesome for you" she said with a frown marring her fiery visage.

"Its ok, don't feel bad for not knowing. You sound like a girl to me so I'm going to go on the assumption you are a girl. How do you like the sound of the name. Circe? She was supposed to be some really important myth figure that had to do with magic." Seeing the snake nod he continued. "As much as I'll need your help to protect me til I can protect myself I'd honestly like to have a friend more than anything else in the world."

The snake tossed the name around her head for a moment before nodding. "Its a little strange but I like it and if you wish me to be your friend master then I would be honored to be so" Circe said bowing her head.

"Friends don't bow to friends. At least they shouldn't if what I saw on the playground is right anyways" Harry said frowning thoughtfully. "We can work on the details later. Can you show me around the house?" he asked motioning to the inside of the large foyer with wide eyes seeing how big it was. He nearly jumped when multiple pops where heard and what looked elves with pointed ears appeared out of nowhere.

"Master Peverell returns!" the lead one said with obvious joy causing the others behind to celebrate. "Wait a minute! You is not Master! Get out!"

Circe hissed dangerously and leapt at the elf, her small form growing larger. "He is the Master of the house you stupif elf! He is the last Peverell so show the Master the respect he deserves!" she snarled dangerously, her fangs bared close enough to bite deeply into the elfs neck if her jaw so much as twitched.

Harry didn't want there to fighting so he very carefully pulled Circe back from the quivering elf-like creature who was staring in awe.

"Yous no hurt by guardian fire! You is Master! Plinky will punish herself immediately!"

Before Harry could stop the elf creature it was gone. "This is going to be a long education isn't it Circe?" he asked.

Circe nodded her head once. "Very. Magical creatures is a subject you could spend a lifetime on and never understand them all, least of all House Elves like those" she said making a motion of her tail at the elven like creatures. "Clean the mansion top to bottom. One of you prepare breakfast for the master. One of your prepare the Lords Suite. Move!" The elves scattered at the orders barked at them. "Basic lesson number one concerning House Elves, they are subservient creatures very much like human slaves. Peverell elves are slightly better off in terms of condition because your family magic is strong and purer than most, most elves are grotesque ugly little things" she said curling her body and tail back around Harrys neck once she shrunk back down in size.

"This is going to be a very long education..." Harry said to himself following an elf who told him to follow it to the dining room.

* * *

A/N: so a couple of things. 1. The elves for the Peverell bloodline are more like half-pint version of LotR elves.

2\. Some stories of mine are going to be put on hiatus unfortunately. This includes Schrödinger Potter and a few othes that need to be re-read to make a determination if they need rewrites/edits. I know I said some where going to be having chapters posted but I read them back from the beginning and realized I could make them so much better which led to this decision to make rewrites/edits.


End file.
